Meant to Be
by RnRfan629
Summary: When Ross and Rachel meet on a train they didn't realize this was not their first encounter. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Meant To Be**

**A/N: **This is my first fic so it probably isn't that good but I just had this idea in my head so I decided to write it. It is an AU about Ross and Rachel. Some of the stuff is the same like Monica being Ross' sister and stuff like that, but you don't really need to know any background information. It is pretty much going to be explained throughout the story, but basically Ross and Rachel meet on a train and find themselves very atrracted to one another. I have pretty much the whole story planned out and it is **not** a short story. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, but to Bright, Kauffman and Crane Productions and Warner Bros.

Ross was waiting on the platform for the train to arrive any minute. He was coming home from his parents house in Massapequa, Long Island after attending their 35th wedding anniversary. He decided to stay overnight because he didn't feel like taking the train in over night. Now, he couldn't wait to get home and just relax. The train arrived and luckily he found a seat right next to the door. The train was packed and he got stuck sitting next to a sleeping guy with three shopping bags covering his lap. There was absolutely no room. However, he took the seat and closed his eyes. He overheard the train loudspeaker saying this was the train to Penn Station, next stop Seaford . Right when the doors were about to close he heard a woman screaming. He opened his eyes to see where it was coming from.

"Wait, Wait, Please Wait," the woman yelled. She made it just in time and stood at the door of the train out of breathe. She was carrying a suitcase and three shopping bags all while being pregnant. When she looked around for a seat she locked eyes with Ross and she just couldn't look away. He just looked so familiar. When the train started to move she lost her balance. Ross saw this and quickly got to his feet and grabbed her arm just before she could fall.

She locked eyes with this familiar stranger once more and again was caught in a trance. Where has she seen those eyes before? They were the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen, and reminded her almost like a puppy. Ross could'nt help but stare at this beautiful woman. She was so gorgeous with these sparkling blue eyes staring back at him but he could'nt help but think he has seen them before. They were so familiar. He was brought out of his trance she had over him when he heard her speak.

"Thanks" It took him a few seconds to realize she was talking to him but he was finally able to respond. "No problem. Here take my seat." She took the seat he offered. Extending his hand to shake hers he said, "I'm Ross" She galdy accepted his hand and responded, "I'm Rachel" Ross then said, "You look so familiar. Have we met before?" "I was going to ask the same thing. I feel like I met you before but I can't remember."

Why could'nt he remember? Ross had to figure out where he had met her before. He had to find out. He asked, "Well, do you live in Massapequa ?" "No, my parents do, but I visit often." "My parents live there too.Maybe we saw each other somewhere there." Rachel didnt seem to convinced. She could not remember where she met him before, but she didnt think she met him while visiting her parents. "I don't know. Maybe."

They just kept staring at eachother trying to remember but nothing came to either of them. Ross decided there was no need dwelling over it. If he could'nt remember now he probably wasn't going to. It doesn't really matter anyway, he met her now. He needed to say something to her, "Here, let me take your bags."

"Oh no that's alright. I can hold them," she politely responded.

"Are you kidding me? You have no room to sit with this guy next to you. Some people are just so rude."

"Okay. Thanks." She handed him her bags and gave him a smile that made his heart beat faster. He took her suitcase and put it in the overhead compartment but there was no more room for her shopping bags. He decided to hold them in his hands but it was getting difficult since they where filled to capacity.

"You sure did a lot of shopping."

Rachel started to laugh, "yeah, I know. I'm kind of addicted. I work in fashion and I couldn't help but buy all of these cute clothes for my baby girl." She placed her hands on her very large belly. As she did this Ross noticed she had no wedding ring on.

"Oh, you work in fashion?"

"Yeah, I'm the divisional head of men's sportswear for Ralph Lauren in the city," she said proudly. Ross was very impressed. He has never met anyone who worked in fashion "Wow, that's great." .

"Yeah, it is. I love my job so much." Enough about her, Rachel needed to know more about this mysterious stranger. She was growing more attracted to him by the second. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a professor at NYU so right now I'm doing absolutely nothing since its summer," Ross said cracking a smile. Rachel thought he was so cute. She needed to know more. "Well what do you teach?"

"Oh, your probably going to think its boring, but I teach paleontology."

"That doesn't sound boring. Um, what exactly is paleontology?" Ross and Rachel shared a laugh. Ross could'nt get enough of her. Everything about her was just adorable. "Well, it's the teaching of dinosaurs.Some people think it's incredibly boring but I love it. I've only been teaching for a few months though. I used to work at the Museam of Natural History."

"Wow you must really love dinosaurs."

Ross started to blush and got alittle embarassed. "I know it's lame, but I love them."

"Don't say that. It's not lame. If you love them, then who cares what everyone else thinks, right?"

"Right." They just kept smiling at eachother neither one taking their eyes off the other. Ross finally asked, "ummm, so do you live in the city?"

"Yeah, I live on the corner of Bedford and Grove."

Ross could'nt believe what he just heard. Did he hear her correctly? "Oh my god. I live in the building right across the street. My sister actually lives in your building. I can't believe I never saw you there before. I'm there almost everyday. Maybe that's why you look so familiar."

"I don't think I ever saw you in the building before because I moved in about a month ago but as a present to his granddaughter my father made a nursery in the apartment. I've been staying at my mother's in Massapequa. I haven't actually lived there yet. He wanted it to be ready before I moved in and they just finsihed. It's perfect timing actually, because my whole family is flying to the Carribean today so now I get to move in. So um, what's your sisters name?"

"Monica Gellar"

Rachel mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Your kidding. I moved in right across the hall from her in apartment 19. She lives with Chauncy right?"

Ross started to laugh. "His name is Chandler. He is one of my best friends."

"Right. Sorry."

"I can't believe you live across from my sister. I was wondering who moved in there. You actually moved into my other best friends apartment, Joey Tribianni. He moved to L.A. to get his big break. He's an actor."

"I can't believe my neighbor is your sister. Small world, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." All of a sudden Ross felt Rachel grab his arm when the person sitting next to her got off at the stop. "Ross, quickly, sit next to me so no one else can."

"Oh, okay." Ross was finally able to put her bags down. It was about time because they were starting to hurt his arms. There was just so much stuff. Rachel continued the converstaion they were having about the apartment. "I'm so excited about moving in. I have all the basics like a bed and a couch and a television and the baby's room is practically done. The baby is due in about 2 weeks so I have time to get the stuff I still need."

"Well, if you need any help you know where to find me." She gave him a smile that made his heart melt and replied, "Thanks."

"So do you have a name for the little one yet?" Rachel smiled again. She loved talking about her baby girl. "No, not yet. I mean I still have time, right?" All of a sudden she started to panic. "Oh my god, is it horrible that I don't have a name yet?"

Ross could tell she was nervous and wanted her to calm down. "No not at all. When I had my son it wasn't until the day he was born that we picked a name for him." Rachel looked down and got a little disappointed after he said this. She couldn't believe it. He had a son so does this mean he was married or was seeing someone? She didn't even think about the fact that he might not be single. She finally asked, almost afraid the hear the answer, "Oh, so you're married?"

"NO. No, No, No," Ross almost screamed. "Well I was but I got divorced."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel almost felt guily for feeling so relieved.

"Don't be. I'm not. It really wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well she is...she is...she's a lesbian." Rachel didn't know if she heard him correctly. "She's a lesbian?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Anyway, we still have a good relationship and I have my son every weekend."

"That's great. What's your sons name?"

"Ben. He'll be 8 in about a month."

"Wow, he's big."

"I know. I don't know what I am going to do when he is a teenager." They kept their conversation on for the whole hour it took to arrive at Penn Station. However, there converstation was interrupted when the loudspeaker came on saying they arrived at Penn Station. Ross started to gather all of Rachel's things and was disappointed that it was time to go. He still wanted to talk to her. Rachel felt the exact same way. She was having a wonderful time and she felt so comfortable with him. She needed to say something so he can ask her out so she said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm starving." Ross thought this was the prefect opportunity to ask her out. "Well, if you want we can get some lunch and then I can take you home and you can be properly introduced to your neighbors."

"Um..."

Ross started to panic. _She was hesitating. Why was she hesitiating? I shouldnt of done that. She probably is seeing someone. Yeah, doofus, she is probably with the father of her child. Why did I say that? _"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. The father probably wouldn't like that. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that. It's...I think my water just broke." Ross was shocked. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Yes, I can't believe this. She's 2 weeks early."

"Do you want me to call someone. Your family or..or the father?"

"Well my family is all out of town and well the father of my baby really wouldn't care. He wants nothing to do with me or my baby." Ross couldn't believe what she was saying. How could a man not want to be with her and his child? He couldn't let her be alone. "Okay, well I'm taking you to a hospital. We'll have to take a cab."

"Okay, but hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant To Be**

Ross took Rachel into the nearest hospital and wheeled her to the front desk. Ross was out of breathe. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Hi... my friend's ...water broke..and she is going...into labor." The receptionist at the front desk responded, "Yes, I can see that. There is a room available. Let me take her to it."

Rachel grabbed Ross' hand and screamed, "NO. Ross I want you to stay with me. I don't want to be by myself." Ross just smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Of course I will stay with you." Rachel was so relieved. She could not be alone right now. This was not supposed to be happening. "Thank you."

Ross wheeled her into her room and thankfully it was a private room. Once she got settled into bed Ross was getting up to leave but she pulled on his arm. Rachel was starting to panic again.

"Where are you going? I'm scared. I don't want to be alone."

"Rachel, relax. I was just going to get you some ice chips to chew on, but I'll stay here with you okay. Calm down okay. There is nothing to be scared of" She was beginning to calm down. "I know but I wasn't ready for this to happen today. She's early, I mean I'm never early. I cannot believe this. My apartment isnt even done."

"Sweetie, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. You said the baby's room is ready and you have everything you need, okay. It will be fine." After he finished speaking he realized what he said. _Oh my god, did I just call her sweetie? Shit. _Rachel was smiling. She heard what he just called her. _Oh my god, he just called me sweetie_.

"Thanks Ross. I don't know what I would do without you." She grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. She felt so comfortable with him. She has never felt this way before. Ross just hugged her back. She smelled so good and she fit perfectly in his arms. They finally seperated and he took the seat next to her on the bed and they held eachothers hand lacing their fingers together and smiled at eachother the whole time.

A few hours and many contractions later Rachel was ready to go into the delivery room. Rachel was starting to freak out again. Her baby was coming. She was going to be a mom. "Ross, please come with me. I can't do this without you." Ross couldn't believe she wanted him in the delivery room with her and see the birth of her daughter. He thought it seemed a little crazy but he didnt care. He never felt this way for anyone before, not even his wife. He just wanted to be with her. "Don't worry Rachel. I will be with you the whole time."

Rachel was pushing as hard as she could through her contractions. The doctor said, "Rachel, you have to push harder. Nothing is happening."

"I can't do it Ross. It's too hard and it hurts so much."

"I know Rachel, but you can do it. Just think, in a few minutes you are going to be holding your little baby girl in your arms. Hold my hand and push as hard as you can, okay. One final push! Ready? 1...2...3!" She squeezed his hand as she pushed and screamed. "AHHHHHH" Then she heard it. The cries of her daughter. She did it. Her baby was here. "You did it Rach, she's beautiful." The nurse brought the baby over to Rachel and she finally got to hold her. She started to cry.

"Oh, hey you. Thanks for coming out of me.(The bay started to cry) I know. Oh. Yeah. Oh, she's looking at me. Hi! I know you." Ross was rubbing the hair out of her face and couldn't believe how beautiful Rachel was at that moment. He just looked into her eyes.

"You did so great"

"Thank you." There was moment shared between them that could not be explained. To them no one else was in the room except the three of them.

Rachel was taken to another room where she can be with her baby. Rachel was in bed holding the baby with Ross right next to her rubbing the baby's arm. Their moment was interrupted when the doctor came in. She asked, "Do you guys have a name for her yet?"

Rachel asnwered, "No, not yet. Oh my god Ross, what am I going to do?"

Ross tried to calm her once again. "It's okay. You'll think of something and when you do it will be perfect just like her." She couldn't believe it. He knew exactly what to say to her everytime she got upset. She was so comforted by his words. "Well, do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh, I dont know. You should come up with it."

"Come on tell me. I really have no names in mind."

"Okay, well my sister always loved this name and so do I." He paused for a moment. "Well what is it?"

"Emma."

"Emma." She started to cry. "I love it. Do you mind if I use the name?"

"Be my guest. She's clearly an Emma." Rachel looked down at the baby in her arms. "Oh, hi Emma. Yeah, that's you. You're our little Emma. I love you so much." She kissed Emma's forehead and looked up at Ross. She started to cry again. "Thank you so much for being with me today. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. You have no idea how much it means to me to share this with someone and I am so glad it was you. Thank you."

"Well I am glad it was me too." He put a strand of hair behind her ear and then stroked Emma's face. Rachel just looked on as Ross was being so gentle with her daughter. She couldn't believe how much she liked him and wanted to be with him. She thought this was the happiest day of her life and she will never forget it. Ross then got up and told her he would be right back. When Ross returned to her room he found Emma in the hospital crib and Rachel was sound asleep. He came in the room with a bouqet of flowers and was planning on giving them to her but he did not want to wake her. She looked so peaceful. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he couldn't believe she wanted to share the birth of her daughter with him. He liked her so much and wanted to spend as much time as he can with her. He didn't want to disturb her though, so he decided to go home and come back tomorrow. He figured she needed some time alone with Emma. He left the flowers next to her bed along with a note. He whispered goodnight to her and left. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meant To Be**

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying the story because I really like writing it.

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning she was a little worried when she didn't see Ross, but when she looked over and saw the flowers she knew exactly who they were from. She read the note:

_Rachel, you did so great yesterday. I am so proud of you. Emma is so lucky to have you as a mother. -Ross_

Reading Ross' note did bring a smile to her face but she started to get a little upset because she was wondering if she was ever going to see him again. She didn't have to wonder too long though because there he was at her door waiting to come in. She signaled him to come in. As he entered the room he was smiling at her and holding a teddy bear, "Good morning." She returned his smile, "hey you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess. I was worried that I wasn't going to see you again."

"Well here I am and this is for you." He handed her the teddy bear. "Thank you Ross. You are so sweet."

"Your welcome. Hey, do you need to call your family and tell them what's going on."

"That's already taken care of. They couldn't get a flight out because of a servere storm and said they wouldn't be able to make it for another couple of days because of the weather so I just told them to stay the whole week and a half. We would still be here then, so for now it's just me and Emma."

"well, you know..." Ross was interrupted when the nurse came in with Emma. He was going to tell her she had him also but the nurse brought Emma to Rachel. Rachel kissed her baby's forehead while cooing over her daughter. "Hey sweetie, how's my baby girl doing." Ross felt Rachel should have some time alone with Emma. "Rach, I'll just wait outside and let you girls have some time to yourselves."

"Don't be silly Ross. I want you to stay here with us." She patted a seat next to her on the bed so he could sit next to her. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I don't know. Are you sure?"

Racehl was almost laughing at his question. "Of course I'm sure. Just make sure you support her head." When she gave Emma to Ross he had a huge grin on his face. He looked so adorable and she looked perfect in his arms. Looking down at the baby in his arms there was no other place in the world he would rather be. He really missed having a baby around. Ben was so grown up now. "Hi Emma, I'm Ross. You are so beautiful just like your mommy." When Ross said this it brought tears to Rachel's eyes. He just called her beautiful. She knew it was crazy to be feeling this way after knowing him for only one day but she didn't care. She couldn't deny what she was feeling and she wanted to be with Ross. She began to stroke his arm as he was holding Emma. Ross noticed her crying and got a little worried.

"Why are you crying?"

Rachel began to get embarassed. She didn't want him to see her crying. "No, it's nothing. I'm just so happy. I thought when this happened I was going to be all alone but your here with me and I'm so happy that you are and get to share this with you." Ross was touched by her words. He wiped the tears from her face with his free hand and looked straight into her eyes and grabbed her hand. "Me too. Hey, when do you get to go home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Rachel thought for a moment and then it hit her. "Oh my god. What am I going to do? How am I getting home? I don't even have a car seat for my own baby. I am so not prepared."

"Sweetie, relax. I was asking because I was going to tell you that I could bring you home. And don't worry about the car seat. I still have Ben's from when he was a baby. You can use that, okay. Everything is going to be fine."

"God Ross, what would I do without you?"

"Well I'll be here as long as you want me to be. I want to be here with you and Emma." He then kissed Emma on the forehead and sqeezed Rachel's hand. Rachel then leaned her head on his shoulder and then she remembered something. "Hey, you still owe me that lunch." She moved her head off his shoulder so she could look at him. He was smiling at the thought.

"I think your right."

"Well I hope you can wait a few months because I'm going to be pretty busy with this little one."

"Oh, I dont know." She slapped him across the arm. "I'm just kidding. I think I can wait for you," he said smiling at her.

"Well good because I want to see a lot more of you."

"That works out great because I want to see alot more of you as well as this little one. Look Rach, she grabbed my finger." Rachel saw the biggest smile spread across his face when Emma did that and it brought an even bigger one to hers. This wasn't even his baby and he was so happy to be with her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had the most beautiful daughter in the world and now she had Ross. They spent the rest of the night talking and telling stories and laughing and just watching baby Emma.

* * *

The following afternoon Ross went to the hospital to pick up Rachel and Emma to bring them home. When he walked into her room he was blown away with the sight before him. He has seen Rachel hold Emma before but now she was wearing her normal clothes and was rocking Emma back and forth and singing her to sleep. "Hey you." Rachel saw who was standing before her and a smile appeared on her face at just the sight of him. She replied, "Hey you." He then turned his attention to Emma. "Hey, princess."

"What did you call her?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that. It was inappropiate of me. I'm sorry."

"No that's okay. I like it. I like the idea of you and her sharing something special like that." Ross just smiled at her. He hasn't stopped smiling since he met her. "Um... so you ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just put Emma in the car seat" Once she was in they were all set to go. Ross carried the car seat in one hand and grabbed Rachel's hand with the other and laced their fingers together. She just looked up at him and smiled. They were both thinking the same thing. This was going to be really good.

* * *

They finally arrived at Rachel's apartment and the moment they stepped into the hallway leading to her door they ran into Monica. Monica was startled to see her brother.

"Ross, where have you been? I've been trying to call you for like the past three days." Rachel spoke up, again startling Monica. She didnt even realize someone else was standing next to Ross. "Sorry, that's kind of my fault. He has been with me the whole time." It took Monica a second to realize who this woman was standing next to her brother. "Rachel, right? Oh my god you had your baby. Congratulations, she's beautiful."

"Thank you. Her name is Emma."

"Oh I loved that name since I was a little girl. Wait a minute, I didn't know you knew Ross."

"Well I didn't until two days ago. I met him on the train and then I went into labor and he took me to the hospital and he's been by my side ever since."

"This is so exciting. Actually Ross, I was going to introduce you to Rachel after I met her because I thought you two would be perfect for eachother but then I didn't see you for like the past month." After Monica said that she wanted Ross and her to meet she got a huge smile on her face. She moved closer to Ross and ran her hand up and down his arm. She thought they were perfect for each other too. Rachel finally responded to Monica. "Yeah, I've been staying at my mom's waiting for my apartment to be ready."

"I really want to know more about how you and my brother met but me and my husband Chandler need to meet my parents for an early dinner. Maybe I can stop by tomorrow and we can talk. Oh, and I can help you clean your apartment. This is so exciting. I need to go tell Chandler. Bye Rachel, Bye Ross." She gave Ross a kiss on the cheek and disappeared into her apartment. Ross and Rachel were still in the hallway just looking at each other. Ross was the first to speak, "Well, that's Monica."

"I really like her and I'm really excited about her coming over. I don't have many girlfriends."

"Yeah, Monica's the best. She is just a little crazy when it comes to cleaning but you get used to it. My other best friend Phoebe is great too. I'm sure all three of you will get along great."

"It sounds like you have a lot of best friends." Ross started to laugh. "Yeah, I do. We're all really close. We see each other practically everyday. I think you'll fit right in." Rachel was thrilled that Ross wanted her to be a part of his group. She never really had many close friends before so she was so excited. "You think." Ross then gave her one of the cutest smiles she had ever seen. "I know."

Ross finally opened her apartment door and they walked inside. Inside there was a few boxes and not much furniture. Ross was carrying Emma who was still in the car seat and started walking around the apartment. "Welcome home, Emma. This is your house where your going to live with mommy. You are going to have so much fun here." Rachel thought he was so cute talking to Emma like that. She took Emma out of the car seat and walked to the nursery. "Come on Ross, come see the nursery with me."

Ross followed her into the nursery and they just gasped. It was so beautiful. Rachel hadn't seen it yet because it was a surprise and what a surprise it was. There was everything in there she could ever ask for. The walls were painted lavendar with white trimming. There was a crib, a bassinet, a changing table, a dresser, toys and a rocking chair. Everything a baby needed. It was so perfect it brought tears to her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, these are happy tears. This is everything I could've asked for. My father is just incredible. I can't believe he did all of this. Look, Ross there's even that diaper genie thing." Ross found her so adorable at the thought of her crying over her daughter's room. He thought she was going to be a wonderful mother. Emma fell asleep in Rachels' arms so she put her in the bassinet. "Sleep well my baby girl. I love you." She bent over and kissed Emma's forehead and tucked her in safely. She grabbed Ross' hand and left the room.

"You know you are a wonderful mother. She is so lucky to have you." Rachel looked up at Ross and gave his hand a tight squeeze. "Thanks Ross. You are so sweet."

"Well it's true. You are so great with her. She's going to love you so much. Just wait." He knew just what to say to make her heart melt. He was the prefect man and she couldn't believe she had found him. "Well, I think I should go. You need to get everything settled in here." He let go of her hand and made his way to the door but he felt her grab his hands again. "Wait, wait, wait, wait" She made him face her still holding his hands in hers. "Would you stay here with me for a little while? It's my first night here and I have Emma now. It's just a little overwhelming." Ross was so happy she asked him to stay. He wanted to stay with her but was afraid. He wasn't sure if it was his place to stay, but now she told him to he couldn't be happier.

"Okay, I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"Thank you. I just don't want to be alone tonight." She finally let go of his hands and walked over to the couch. Ross sat down next to her. She placed her hand on his leg when he sat down and looked up at him. "It's been a crazy couple of days, huh."

"Yeah, but they were great."

"I know. Man, I still have so much to do. I mean I have everything I need for Emma but I have nothing for myself. I barely have any furniture and I have all these boxes I need to go through."

"Don't worry about it. With Monica coming over tomorrow, she'll help you decorate this place in no time. It will look great. And don't worry about the boxes either. Monica will have us all on committees telling us what to do. Believe me they will be all gone by tomorrow." She started laughing after what Ross just said and she was only half kidding when she said, "I can't wait. So are you hungry? I can really eat something right now."

"Yeah sure. You want me to order some pizza because based on the stories you told me about your cooking, I don't think you should cook." She threw a pillow at his face. "Hey, I can so cook. But we'll have it your way. Go order your stupid pizza." Ross got off the couch to get the phone so he can order the pizza. "I was only kidding. I'm sorry, but I like it when you get all worked up like that." She then threw a pillow across the room to hit him in the head again, but this time he caught it and threw it back at her. Forgetting all about ordering the pizza he ran over to the couch and started tickling her. She giggled like a little girl and tried to wiggle free from his grasp, but he was not letting go and she liked it. She was laughing the whole time.

"Ross, stop it. This is not funny. Stop it." When he stopped he was still on top of her and just kept staring at each other but their moment was interrupted by the screams of Emma in the next room.

"Hold on sweetie, mommy's coming." Ross got up and Rachel went into the nursery. She picked Emma up and changed her diaper. Ross was still in the other room. "Hey Ross, can you do me a favor and warm me up a bottle for Emma? You know how, right?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a pro." Rachel let out a chuckle when he said this. Ross really did know how to warm up a bottle. He used to do it all the time for Ben. When he went into the nursery Rachel was in the rocking chair singing to Emma. He really could get used to this, being there for Rachel and helping her with Emma.

"Here you go." He gave Rachel the bottle and bent down on his knees to give Emma a kiss. Rachel gave Emma the bottle and she did not come up for air. Ross couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was a gorgeous baby and he couldn't get over how much she looked like Rachel. "You're hungry aren't you princess." Rachel smiled when he said that. "I love it when you call her that."

"Well she is." He adored Emma so much. He put his finger near Emma's hand and she squeezed it with all her might. He kissed Emma again and just kept staring at her. Rachel kept staring at him and Emma. He finally remembered he needed to order the pizza. "Rach, I'm going to order the pizza."

"oh, okay" and she gave him a smile. She really liked the idea of Ross staying with her. He is so good with Emma and she could tell he is a wonderful father to Ben, just by the way he looks and takes care of Emma. Emma finally finished her bottle and fell asleep but Rachel just kept her in her arms and rocked her back and forth. She loved her so much and couldn't imagine her life without her. She couldn't get over the fact that she created this little person in her arms. She was perfect in every way and she was all hers. She finally put Emma back in her bassinet and made her way back to Ross. When she went into the living room Ross was paying for the pizza. Ross turned around and saw Rachel.

"Hey, your just in time. Is Emma sleeping?"

"Yep, she's out like a light. Now, hurry up and give some pizza. I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Meant To Be**

**A/N: **I just want to thank everyone for their reviews. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Ross and Rachel talked all night long about anything and everything. After eating Emma woke up again and they brought her out in the living room with them. They were talking to her and playing with her as much as you can with a three day old infant. She eventually went back to sleep and they put her in the nursery. Rachel was to tired to start cleaning up the apartment so her and Ross just sat on the couch, cuddling and watching tv. Rachel eventually fell asleep on Ross' chest with her feet up on the couch. He had his arm protectively around her waist and was just looking at her sleeping form. He couldn't stop staring at her. He loved this feeling he had when she was around him. It seemed like he hasn't stopped smiling since he met her on the train. His thoughts were interrupted by the crying of Emma he heard over the baby monitor. He didn't want to wake Rachel up, she looked so tired. Besides he knew how to take care of a baby. He got up and laid Rachel's head on the pillow and wrapped a blanket around her. "Okay Emma I'm coming." He got her bottle ready and walked into her room. Rachel woke up a few seconds later after he entered the nursery. She was about to go check on Emma but she heard Ross' voice over the baby monitor. Rachel stayed on the couch and listened to what Ross was saying and had a smile on her face. 

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here." He went over to the rocking chair after changing her diaper and fed her her bottle. Ross began speaking to Emma in a baby voice. "I bet my princess is hungry, huh. Yes you are. Emma you are so beautiful. You know who else is beautiful, your mommy. I like your mommy very much. Yes, I do. You are so lucky to have her Emma. She is going to take such good care of you. You know who else is going to take care of you. Me. Well, I hope I get to take care of you. I know it's crazy and you really don't know what I'm saying but you mean so much to me Emma. And so does your mommy. I hope I will get to be around and watch you grow up. You are going to be such a heartbreaker when you grow up and probably have the greatest style. Rachel is your mother, isn't she. I want to be with you all the time."

Rachel was listening to Ross the whole time. Her eyes were welling up and a few tears found there way to her cheeks. She couldn't believe how much Ross cared about Emma and wanted to be with her. Rachel wanted Ross to be with Emma and her. She liked him so much. He meant so much to her she couldn't explain it. They have only known each other for three days but she knew he was someone special and she wasn't going to let him go.

Once Emma fell asleep he left the room. He was surprised to see Rachel sitting up on the couch looking wide awake. "Hey, did you just wake up? I didn't want to wake you so I changed Emma and gave her a bottle. I think she's down for the night."

"Thanks Ross, you're so great." He made his way over to the couch and sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Rachel needed to tell him what she just heard and how she felt the same way about him. "Ross?"

"Yeah?' She lifted her head up so she can look straight into his eyes. "I heard what you said to Emma, and I just want you to know I want you to be around here with me and Emma for a long time."

Ross was a little embarassed that she heard everything he just said but he was so happy. They just sat there for a few minutes letting the moment sink in. Ross couldn't take it anymore, he just had to kiss her. He started to lean down towards Rachel and he gently pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss softly, just exploring each other's lips. He finally broke the kiss and just looked into her eyes. She didn't want the moment to end so she sat on his lap straddling him on the couch. She leaned in and kissed his lips again, but this time with much more force and she put her arms around his neck. This time she didn't want the kiss to end so she opened her mouth to let Ross slip his tongue in. Ross got the idea and deepened the kiss. Rachel moved her hands into his hair and he started to run his hands up and down her back and thighs. She loved his touch. Eventhough she had pants on feeling his touch still did so much to her. They started moaning into eachother's mouths and things were heating up fast. Rachel had to control herself and not take this too far. Emma was in the next room and the doctor told her she couldn't have sex for six weeks. She had to stop now or she wouldn't be able to later. After sucking on his bottom lip for a few seconds, reluctanly she broke the kiss. Ross opened his eyes to see her staring back at him. They were both breathing heavily trying to catch their breathes. "Ross, you know I can't do anything for 6 weeks."

"I know, I just want to kiss you, and hold you, and be with you." She couldn't believe the man in front of her. He was so perfect. She rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. She asked, "what did I do yo deserve you?" He gave her a soft gentle kiss. "You were born." She didn't know how he did. He always said the right things. She got off his lap and wrapped his arms around his body and buried her face in his chest.

"You are so wonderful Ross. You are like no other man I know. You've only met me a few days ago and here you are helping me with Emma. I don't know any other man that would ever do that. You are just so incredible."

"Yeah, I know." She knew he was kidding but she still gave him a slap across the chest and looked up at him. He smiled at her and said, "Rach, I want you to know that you and Emma are very important to me. I will always be here for you whenever you need me and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and brought her head back to his chest. He stroked her back lovingly and kissed her hair. They sat like that for the rest of the night until they fell asleep just enjoying the moment of being in each other's arms.

* * *

Rachel woke up the next morning to the sounds of her daughter crying in the next room. She found herself still being in Ross' arms with him sound asleep. As Emma's cries grew louder he started to stir and opened his eyes and was ready to get up. Rachel kissed his chest and patted his stomach and said, "Go back to sleep. I'll get her." Ross wasn't going to say no to this. He was back to sleep in a matter of seconds. Before going in Emma's room she looked back at him and got caught in a trance. He was so sexy to her and she couldn't get enough of him. She was brought back into reality when she heard Emma's screams. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, mommy's coming." Rachel walked into her daughter's room. "Good morning beautiful." She picked Emma up and brought her over to the changing table and changed her diaper. "Are you hungry sweetheart? Let's go into the living room and get you a bottle." She carried Emma and brought the bassient with her. She made her the bottle and sat on the couch next to Ross who was still sleeping. "We're going to have fun today, aren't we Emma. I'm going to make this place so beautiful for us Ems. You are going to be so happy here." Emma just looked up at her with her big blue eyes which were identical to Rachel's. "Emma you are so beautiful and I love you so much. You are my angel." She kissed Emma's forehead and finished feeding her.

"Emma, should we wake Ross up so you can play with him? I think that is a very good idea." She put Emma in the bassient and walked over to Ross. She sat next to him and started kissing his neck. When she felt him stir she then gave him a few butterfly kisses across his face until she reached his lips. She looked up at him and his eyes were still closed but she saw the slightest smile on his face. She knew he was awake and what he wanted. She finally kissed his lips and when she felt some action on his side she broke the kiss and smiled. Ross opened his eyes and smiled back at her. She said, "Good morning."

"It sure is." That was cute so she gave him another kiss.

"Emma wants to play with you."

"Are you sure it's not you who wants to play with me?" That earned him a slap across the arm but she was smiling. Ross got up and went over to see Emma and picked her up and kissed her. "Good morning, princess. Did mommy give you some breakfast?"

"Ross would you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Can you watch Emma for me while I take a shower."

"Of course. Why don't I make you breakfast while your in the shower."

"Okay, but theres only one problem. I have no food."

"That is not a problem. I'll just go over to Monica's and get some stuff."

"You mean she won't mind you just going over there and taking her food."

"Not at all. We've been going over there unannoucned for like 8 years. And believe me she will not mind me taking food. Joey did it all day long. Just hold Emma for a second and I'll fo get some." He gave Emma to Rachel and left. He came back a few minutes later.

"Okay, I got some eggs, milk and some bread." Rachel walked over to him and handed him Emma. "That's great. Thank you." She gave him a kiss and made her way to the bathroom. Ross put Emma in her bassinet so he could start cooking breakfast. By the time breakfast was ready Rachel came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, honey it smells great. I could really get used to this."

"well get used to it baby, I'm here to stay." They shared a laugh and ate their breakfast together. "Ross?"

"Yeah"

"I was just wondering...if...maybe...you can come over when my mother and sisters are here. It would really mean alot to me if you were here with me."

"Of course, Rach. I will do anything for you and if you want me to be here I will be."

"Thanks Ross." She leaned over the kitchen counter and gave him a kiss. They finished eating breakfast and Ross cleaned up the dishes while Rachel played with Emma. "Okay, now I have to go home and take a shower and get dressed." He made his way over to the door and was getting his jacket on. Rachel was a little disappointed because she didn't want him to leave yet. "You'll be over later to help me unpack with Monica, right?"

"Of course I will be here." He was making his way over to Rachel when there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?," Rachel asked.

"I bet it's Monica ready to begin the day."

"Are you serious? It's like 9:30 in the morning."

"well, that's Monica". Ross went to answer the door and sure enough it was Monica. "Hey Ross, what are you doing here?" She made her way into the apartment. "Monica, it's 9:30 in the morning. Why are you here so early?"

"We have to get started. Everyone else will be over in about an hour." Rachel was confused, "Everyone?"

"Yeah, Chandler and our friends Phoebe and Joey." Ross was so excited. "Great, Joey's coming!"

"Yeah, Chandler's at the airport now picking him up." Ross was still a little confused, "Why was Joey in town?"

"Actually he is staying here for the time being. He never caught a big break in L.A. and besides he missed everyone so he is going to live with Phoebe for a while since he sold this place."

"Okay, well, I'll be back within the hour. I have to go home and change." He made his way over to Rachel and kissed Emma on the head. "Bye, princess. I'll be back soon." He then looked at Rachel, "Bye you."

"Bye you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left after saying goodbye to Monica. Monica made her way further into the apartment and faced Rachel with a smile on her face. "So you and my brother, huh." Rachel began smiling at the thought of her and Ross together. "He is such a great guy and so sweet and he is so great with Emma."

"Yeah, my brother is the best. He is such a caring person and he is fun. But I have to admit he is a little nerdy at times when he is talking about dinosaurs."

"Yeah, I know. But I love how passionate he is about it. And to be honest I don't really mind the stories."

"Wow, you must really like him if you can tolerate his stories without falling asleep."

"I really do."

"This is so great. You are perfect for my brother and I bet he just adores Emma."

"He really does. He is so gentle with her and he is so cute the way he talks to her." Rachel took notice the way Monica couldn't take her eyes off of Emma. "Would you like to hold her?" Monica got a huge smile on her face. "Okay" Rachel put Emma in Monica's arms and she started rocking the baby back and forth and was just staring at her.

"You and Chandler don't have any children right?" Monica's smile turned into a slight frown the instant Rachel mentioned this. "No not yet. Chandler's not really ready to have kids. I mean I would love to have one right now but it's Chandler. I know it's because he is scared he will be a bad father but he says it's because he wants more time with me for himself. It's so frustrating because I know he would make a great father." Rachel made her way over to Monica and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dont worry sweetie. I'm sure he will be ready soon. Just hang in there. You're time will come and when it does I know you will make a great mother."

"Really?" Rachel gave her a big smile and nodded. "Thanks Rach. You know it's funny I don't usually talk about this with too many people and we just met but I feel really comfortable with you."

"I feel the same way."

"I'm really glad you moved in next door and are with my brother."

"Me too. So um... how did you and Chandler meet?"

"well, he was Ross' college roomate and when we first met I was really fat and I heard him call me that so then I lost a ton of weight. Ross stayed his friend over the years but I didn't see him again until me and my brother moved into the city. He lived here with his roommate Joey. We just became really great friends over the years and we realized we had feelings for each other and took our friendship to the next level. We got married almost a year and a half ago and now here we are."

"Wow, that's quite a story. You've known him for a really long time."

"Yeah we have. So now tell me, how did this happen with you and my brother?"

"Well, I was coming home from my mom's in Long Island and I just made it to the train on time. You're brother was sitting right near the door and when I got on the train our eyes locked. The train started to move and I lost my balance and Ross grabbed my arm so I wouldn't fall. He offered me his seat and we just got to talking. When we arrived in the city he asked me to go out for lunch and then my water broke so he rushed me to the hospital. I wanted him to stay with me so he was by my side the whole time and then we came here and he stayed over and now here we are."

"That's great. Good thing you made it to the train on time or you would have never met him. It was fate."

"I guess so." They just kept talking about everything and really got to know eachother until Emma started to get fussy and needed a diaper change. "I think my baby girl needs to be changed."

"oh, do you mind if I do it."

"Be my guest." They walked into Emma's room and Monica changed Emma. "I bet it's funny watching Ross do this."

"He's actually really good at it. To be honest he seems to enjoy it." They both let out a chuckle. "I bet. He is a really great father to Ben. When he was a baby he loved doing everything like this. It always broke my heart when he had to give him back to Carol and Susan. He face always looked heartbroken. He loves Ben so much."

"I'm sure he's a great father. It's actually funny. He kind of acts like a father to Emma and I like it. You never know, maybe someday he will be her father."

"WHAT! You want Ross to be Emma's father?"

"I know it sounds crazy because we only known each other for what, 5 days, but I have never felt this way about anybody before. He is so amazing to both of us. He was with me the whole time during the birth and stayed with me last night because I was scared. I couldn't ask for a better man to be with me and Emma." Monica hugged Rachel.

"Oh my god, this is so great. You two are perfect for each other. I couldn't of asked for anyone better for my brother than you."

There moment was interrupted when they heard voices coming from inside the living room. They left the baby's room with Monica still holding Emma. It was Ross and three other people Rachel didn't recoginze. Ross said, "Look who I found in the hall." He walked over to Rachel and introduced her to everyone. "Rach, this is Phoebe, Chandler, and Joey. Everyone this is Rachel and this one over here (he walked over to Emma and Monica gave her to him) is Emma," He kissed her head and than walked back over to Rachel.

Phoebe said, "Rachel she is gorgeous. I could just eat her up." Everyone looked at her. "Don't worry. I won't." Joey finally made his way over to Rachel.

"How you doin?" Everyone stared at Joey and Ross gave him a look that could kill. Rachel just responded, "I'm fine."

"WHAT?!" Joey was shocked. No woman ever acted that way when he said that to them. They were usually all over him. Rachel had no idea what was going on. She just answered his question and she was so confused by his reaction. Monica finally jumped in and said, "Joey, don't hit on her. Rachel is with Ross." Rachel looked up at Ross and he kissed her on the head.

"Oh, so that's why you acted that way. No woman would turn me down if they were single. Believe me." Rachel could already tell Joey was a womanizer but she could also tell he was very sweet by looking in his eyes. "I'll take your word for it. Nice meeting everyone. Thank you so much for helping me today. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"No problem," said Monica. "It is our pleasure to help, right guys?" She looked at everyone waiting for them to answer. They answered with not much enthusiam except for Phoebe. "This is going to be so much fun. You are just what we need to finish off our group. Now we have three girls and three guys. Plus, your aura is a really great color. Rachel just stared at Phoebe after that last remark. She thought Phoebe was a little out there but she could tell she was a sweet and genuine person. "Thanks Phoebe."

Monica had enough of the chit chat. "Okay, enough with the intorductions. Time to get to work. Anyone have any ideas on how we should get started?"

Rachel replied, "well we could first start with..." but was soon interrupted by Monica, "okay, how about we do this. Me, Phoebe, and Rachel are going to unpack her and Emma's clothes. Ross, Chandler, and Joey, you stay out here and start unloading the heavy things out of the boxes."

Chandler groaned, "Do I have to?" Monica knew he was trying to get out of it and she knew what would make him help. "NO... how about you stay with Emma and take care of her." Chandler freaked out. He could not take care of a baby, at least not yet. He ran over to lift a box. "Would you look at all of these boxes. C'mon let's get started."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay, everyone to positions." Rachel then said, "Okay let me just feed Emma. She's starting to get fussy. I'm sure she'll stay asleep for a few hours."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll do it. Go with the girls."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now hurry up and go before the big vein in Monica's head pops." Rachel laughed and gave a quick kiss to Ross. He then fed Emma and she soon fell asleep. He put her to bed and started unpacking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meant To Be**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

By the end of the night mostly everything was unpacked. They were all sitting in the living room talking and enjoying each other's company. Since there wasn't much furniture Phoebe and Monica were on the couch, Joey and Chandler were sitting by the counter in the kitchen and Ross was on the floor leaning his back against the couch with Rachel in between his legs holding a sleeping Emma. They finished up the two pizza pies they ordered or which Rachel soon learned from Joey 'the Joey special'. It was getting late and everyone was getting tired, it was a long day. Monica said, "Rach, as soon as your feeling up to it me, you, and Phoebe can go shopping for you know, more furniture and other stuff to make this place more you." 

"That sounds great, Mon. I don't know what I would do without you girls. If I went with Ross he would probably make me buy dinosaurs stuff."

"I know my brother can be such a geek."

"I know." Ross looked down at Rachel. "You think I'm a geek?" She looked up at him and said, "oh, of course I do honey, but your my geek." She then kissed him on the lips. Phoebe then said, "You guys are so perfect for eachother. You make such a cute family."

"Thanks Pheebs." Rachel looked back at Ross and he was already smiling down at her. They were both thinking the same thing. They are perfect for one another. "Ross, when is my little nephew coming back. I really miss him."

"He'll be back next weekend. I promise you will be the first person we visit. I can't believe he has been gone for a month. I miss him so much."

"He's with your ex-wife right?" Rachel asked

"Yep, he's been in England because Susan had to do some work there so they all went on a little vacation."

"well, I ca't wait to meet him."

"He's gonna love you." He kissed the back of her head and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back into his chest. She loved how she felt when she was with him. In his arms she felt so safe and protected. Joey finally got up and said, "okay. I need to get going. I have a date tonight." The only one shocked by this was Rachel.

"What? How do you have a date? You just came back to NY today and you were with us the whole time." Ross whispered into her ear. "You don't know Joey yet. Believe me, he has a date every night. You'll see."

"I met her on the plane and we are going out to dinner."

"But you just ate 6 slices of pizza. How can you still be hungry?" Everyone started to laugh. Ross then said, "Joey never gets full and would never turn down a meal." Joey said goodbye to everyone and then left. Phoebe was the next to get up. "I have to leave too. I'm going to the movies with Mike." Monica then asked, "Wait, who's Mike? And what happened to Parker?"

"I broke up with him. He was just way too happy. I think I told him he was like Santa Claus on Prozac, at Disneyland, getting laid." Rachel burst out into laughter. "I just couldn't take it. I met Mike a few days ago at Central Perk. He plays the keyboard so we have a lot in common." Rachel still didn't know a lot about her new friends so she still had questions. "So you play the keyboard also?"

"Oh no, I play the guitar but we both like music."

"Maybe one day you can play something for me."

"That would be great." Ross whispered into Rachel's ear, "you are going to wish you never said that." Rachel just looked at him confused. "You'll see"

"I'm actually working on a new song."

"What's the new song called?"

"Pevert Parade. Bye everyone"

When Phoebe left Rachel just stared at everyone and then broke out into laughter. "Did she just say her new song was called Pervert Parade?" Ross answered, "Yep, that's Phoebe. She is a little out there but we love her." Monica and Chandler got up and walked towards the door. Ross and Rachel followed and Ross took Emma out of her arms. "I guess we should get going." Monica kissed Ross on the cheek and kissed baby Emma. She then hugged Rachel and said, "I'm so happy that you're here, Rach."

"Me too."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye you guys."

"Bye Mon, Bye Chandler." Once Monica and Chandler left, Rachel walked over to Ross, who was still holding Emma. "It looks like it is just the three of us. I'll be right back. I'm just going to change."

"okay."

She walked into her bedroom to get into her pajamas. Ross walked into the nursery with a sleeping Emma. He sat on the rocking chair and started kissing her head and rubbing her arm. Rachel walked out of her room expecting to see Ross but to her surprise he was no where to be seen. She walked into the nursery and was mesmerized by what she saw. Ross was kissing and cuddling with her daughter. Ross didn't notice her presence, he was so wrapped up with the angel in his arms. She didn't want to ruin the moment so she just stood there watching Ross and Emma. After a few minutes, she finally walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder to show her presence and then she knelt down to kiss Emma. She then looked up at Ross and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When they broke they smiled at each other and Ross said, "I think it's time for this one to go into her bassient." He got up and placed Emma in her bed. They both kissed her goodnight and went into the living room and sat on the couch. Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and she laced her fingers with his on his lap. They just sat there in a comfortable silence, content with just being next to each other. It's not like they didn't have anything to say, they just wanted to stay in the moment thinking about what has happened over the last few days. Rachel was the first to break the silence.

"I really had a fun day today."

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound really pathetic but I never really had a group of friends before that I just hungout with all day just talking about everything."

"That's not pathetic. I guess you just needed to find the right people."

"I think I found them." He smiled at her and then they shared a kiss. She brought her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Ross kissed her head and said, "It was a long day today. You should get some rest and go to bed." She looked at him and said, "Yeah, your probably right."

"I'll come over tomorrow."

"You know, if you want you can spend the night over here with me." Ross smiled, "Well I'm not going to say no to that."

They got up off the couch and went into her bedroom. Rachel went to one side of the bed and Ross went to the other. Rachel looked at him and said, "You're not going to sleep in those clothes are you. I mean your wearing jeans. That's not comfortable."

"Well, I was thinking about it."

She had a smile on her face and walked over to him. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and said, "Well, I think you need to get a little more comfortable." She kissed him and pulled his shirt up over his head. When she looked at his chest she became very turned on. He was so tan and had very defined muscles. She kissed his chest and stroked his arms up and down. Ross lifted her chin and kissed her passionately both opening their mouths, allowing their tongues to battle fiercely. He moved his hands to her waist and looped his fingers around the waistline of her underwear. She grabbed his belt buckle and undid it and got his pants off, all while never breaking the kiss. He then broke the kiss and started giving her butterfly kisses on her nose, then her lips again, and then down her cheek to her neck. She moved her head so he could have better access. He started nibbling and sucking her there and she let out a soft moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I don't know how I am going to last not being with you for 6 weeks. It's going to be torture."

He stopped kissing her neck to look up at her and placed his forehead against hers and rubbed his nose against hers. "I know. But your worth the wait." Rachel smiled and kissed him again. "Okay, I think its time to go to sleep now before I get too carried away." She agreed so they got into bed and Ross wrapped the covers around them. He pulled her closely to him and she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He started rubbing circles with his thumb against the exposed skin on her lower back and kissed the top of her head.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but do you think I'm ever going to sleep at my apartment." She started to laugh and looked up at him. "I don't know. I just like the idea of waking up next to you."

"Me too." She kissed him once more before she put her head back on his chest. They remained silent as Ross kept stroking her hair. However, there was something that has been bugging him since he met her on the train and was too afraid to bring it until now. "Rach?"

She had her eyes closed and almost surrendering to sleep when she heard him call her name. "Yeah"

"There's something that's been bothering me since I met you." This got her attention and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What is it sweetie?"

"When you went into labor and I asked you if I should call the father you said something that I still cannot understand." She just looked straight into his eyes. She knew what he was going to ask but she let him finish what he was saying. "How could he not want to be with you and Emma? If you don't mind me asking what happened between the two of you?" She sat up and he followed. She grabbed his hand and kissed it before resting it in her lap, entwining her fingers in his. She took a deep breath and began.

"His name is Barry and we pretty much got together because of our parents. He is an orthodontist and just fit in perfectly with my family's circle. We were together for a year but there was never really true love there, you know. I only stayed with him to make my parents happy. We kept fighting more and more and when I told him I was pregnant he just freaked out. He said he wanted nothing to do with us and just left. He stopped speaking to me and then started seeing my friend Mindy, who I assume is only with him for his bank account. He never wanted to have any children and now that I think about it I can't believe I even stayed with him for so long. I was never happy and we always fought. But in the end I got my beautiful baby girl and that's all that matters."

The whole time Rachel was telling him her story he didn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't believe this man just left this beautiful woman and his unborn child. How could someone do something like that? When she was finished he brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. She just looked at him and smiled. He pulled her closely to him and she buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I want you to know I will never hurt you and I will always be here for you and for Emma." He felt her smile against his chest. She looked up at him and said, "I know you will." He gave a soft kiss on the lips and laid down, bringing her with him. Again they remained silent but this time it was Rachel who broke the silence. "Thank you."

Ross was a little confused with what she just said. "For what?"

"Thank you for being you. Thank you for letting me into your life with all of your friends. But most of all thank you for choosing to be with me and taking care of me and Emma. I am finally happy and it's all because of you."

"Well then you are very welcome. But I should be the one thanking you. I still can't believe all of this is happening. I am with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen who is letting me be with her and her gorgeous baby girl. I am the luckiest guy in the world and thank YOU for letting me be a part of your life." Rachel started to get tears in her eyes. She could not believe the man that was next to her. "Ross, you are just so…..you are so… you are.."

"I hope the end of those sentences are good."

"Thank you." He kissed her once more and she again laid her head on his chest. He held her close and she hugged him tight around his middle, entwining her legs with his. He kissed her head and said, "Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Ross" and she kissed his chest. They finally fell asleep with smiles on both their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant to Be**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I know relationships are never this perfect in real life as I portray it in my story and I know everything seems so perfect for Ross and Rachel. That is just how I wanted to make it. I know drama and angst is what makes Ross and Rachel's relationship what it is in the show and why they are so great and special but I didn't want to write that. That's just not me. I don't really like drama and many stories written about them have it and Ross and Rachel just end up together in the end anyway. I don't know, I just love the sweet moments shared between them during the show and that's how my story is going to be. There might be a few problems here and there but for the most part it is going to be a love story. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

The next morning Ross was woken up by the movement of the mattress as Rachel was getting back into bed. She saw that he was starting to wake up so she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a few light kisses on his chest and then on his lips.

"Mhmmm, good morning sleeping beauty." He smiled at her and kissed her on her nose and once more on the lips and said while yawning, "Good morning. What time is it?"

"It's almost 9:30. I just fed and changed Emma. She just went back to sleep."

"I can't believe she stayed asleep the whole night."

"She didn't. She woke up around 4 so I got up and fed her."

"I would have gotten up. I'm surprised I didn't hear her."

"Yeah, me too with all your snoring and all."

"Excuse me, I do not snore."

"Oh, please Ross. You so do. You were so loud I'm surprised I fell back to sleep."

"You are so making this up."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Ross rolled on top of her and began to trace her lips with his thumb.

"yes, do you have a problem with that?" She gave him a smile and said, "yes, actually I do."

"well that's too bad." He then pulled her lips to his. They began kissing lightly on the lips, just exploring each others mouths with gentle pecks. Rachel started to rub her hands up and down his back and then into his hair. He moved to kissing her neck and moved his hand down her body to the bottom of her shirt and slipped his hand underneath. Her skin was so soft he was surprised he could actually feel it. He started to move his hand up her body to her breasts as she let out a soft moan. He began kissing down her neck to her chest when the phone rang. Rachel closed her eyes in frustration.

"Who the hell could that be?" Ross was still occupied with kissing her and mumbled into her neck. "Don't answer it."

"I have to answer it Ross. It could be important."

"It's probably Monica calling to see if you want to do something with her today." Rachel got up to answer the phone with much disappointment from Ross.

"Hello" She climbed back into bed next to him sending him a apologetic look. Rachel's eyes widened when she heard the voice on the other end. "oh, hi mom…. I'm fine. How are you?...Really, your home, but your back so soon….you want to come over today? Sure why not. Emma can't wait to meet her grandma. I actually have someone I would like you to meet. She looked over at Ross and smiled….okay we'll see you then… I love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed and just looked at Ross. "Well, it looks like my mother is coming over today."

"What is she doing home? I thought she wasn't coming back for like another week."

"That's what I thought too but she wanted to cut the trip short. She wanted to see me and Emma and make sure we are okay. So are you ready to meet my mother?"

"Rach, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to be here. I have something really important to do today and I can't miss it."

"Oh my god Ross. Are you serious? But you said you would be here when she came over. I can't believe you're not going to be here." She started to get really upset and began to cry. Ross rubbed the tears away with his thumb.

"oh, sweetie. Don't cry. I was only kidding. Of course I'm going to be here."

"I'm sorry. My hormones are still a little crazy from having Emma. I don't even know why I'm crying really."

"Sweetie, come here." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think you were going to get this upset."

"It's okay. I just really want you to be here with me."

"I'm going be here. Don't worry and again I am really sorry."

"It's okay." He gave her a gentle peck. He then started to laugh a little bit "Wow you get upset really easily." She threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up. It's just that you're really important to me and I want her to meet you."

"well your important to me too and I cant wait to meet her."

"good, because she'll be here in about 2 hours."

"Are you kidding? 2 hours. I wanted to stay in bed for a while since Emma was asleep."

"I know. I wanted that too honey, but come on. We need to get up and I'll go make us breakfast. Then you need to go home and get ready." She got out of bed and tossed him his shirt. He put on his shirt and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ross where are you? My mother is going to be here any minute." Just then there was a knock at the door and she knew it wasn't Ross. She opened the door and to no surprise it was her mother. "Hi mom" she greeted her mom with a warm hug.

"Rachel darling, how is my baby girl?"

"I'm great. Wait, where is Jill and Amy?"

"oh, sweetie they wished they could've came but Jill said something about buying a boat and Amy is planning on decorating your father's office so she needed to go shopping, but they said they'll visit soon."

"well, I'm not surprised. If it's not about them they could care less, right?"

"Don't worry about them sweetie. Anyway, look at you. You look fantastic for just giving birth. Were is my granddaughter?"

"She's in her bassinet." They walked over to were Emma was and Mrs. Green picked her up. "Oh, Rachel she's beautiful. She looks so much like you."

"Thanks mom." Mrs. Green rocked Emma back and forth. "Hello Emma. I'm your grandma. I am going to spoil you so much. So Rachel, where is this someone you want me to meet?"

"oh, he should be here any minute" As if on cue Ross came through the door. "Sorry I'm late Rach. But Ben called and he was telling me all about his trip."

"It's okay sweetie. Ross, I would like you to meet my mother, Sandra Green. Mom this is Ross, my boyfriend." After Rachel used the word boyfriend both her and Ross smiled. Ross extended his hand in order to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Green."

"Hello Ross. Nice meeting you too. So you are Rachel's boyfriend. That's funny because when I saw Rachel a week ago she didn't mention a boyfriend."

"Mom, that's because I met Ross the day I came back to the city. We met on the train and he was with me when I went into labor and stayed by my side the whole time and we've been together ever since." She stood next to Ross and grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together.

"Well, that's wonderful dear. So Ross tell me about yourself." They all went over to sit on the couch and now Emma was sleeping in Sandra's arms.

"Well, I am a paleontology professor at NYU. Um, I live in the building across the street and I have a son who will be 8 in a few weeks. His name is Ben."

"how lovely." She then turned her attention to Rachel. "Rachel, it looks like you need some furniture. Do you want me to call my decorator and see what she can do?"

"oh no, that's okay mom. My friends Phoebe and Monica are going to take me shopping soon and I will buy everything I need."

"it sounds like you have everything handled and these girls, they are new friends of yours?"

"Yes, they are Ross' friends and he introduced me to them. Actually, Monica is Ross' sister and she lives right across the hall. They are all really great." Rachel placed her hand on Ross' leg and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"well dear, it sounds like you made quite a life here for you and Emma. I am very proud of you."

"Thanks mom." The rest of the evening went very well. Sandra was a little uneasy at first about Ross dating her daughter but after getting to know him she saw how great he was with Emma and how much he cared for Rachel. But more importantly she saw how happy Rachel was with him and that's all that mattered.

"I had a lovely time dear. Call me so we can get together soon and I can see my beautiful granddaughter." She gave Rachel and Emma a kiss. "Ross it was nice meeting you. I see you make my daughter very happy." She also gave Ross a kiss which kind of surprised him.

"Nice meeting you too, Mrs. Green."

"Please, call me Sandra." She gave Rachel one last kiss and left. Rachel turned to Ross with Emma in her arms and said, "well I think that went pretty well."

"yeah, your mom is great. I really liked her."

"I think she liked you too." She gave him a kiss and walked over to the couch. He followed her and took Emma in his arms. She sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. "hey, when you first came in you said Ben called. What did he say?"

"he was just telling me all the things he has been doing and that he misses me and he cant wait to get home. He is getting home this weekend. I am so excited he is coming home. I really miss him"

"I can't wait to meet him. Is he going to stay with you for the weekend"

"yep"

"well, you better bring him here to meet me."

"I will but I promised Monica we will see her first so why don't you meet us over there."

"That's fine with me. I just hope he likes me."

"he is going to love you." He smiled at her and then kissed her. When they broke Rachel kissed Emma, who was sleeping on Ross' chest, and rubbed her baby's back. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Ben! I missed you so much sweetie."

"I missed you too Aunt Monica." He ran over to Monica and gave her a big hug. Phoebe was the next to greet him. "Hey Ben. Welcome back."

"Hey Aunt Phoebe" He gave her a hug also. Joey and Chandler came in from the balcony. "Benny boy. How's our favorite nephew."

"Hey Uncle Chandler. Hey Uncle Joey" He went over to them and they did their special handshake. Monica then spoke up. "So how was England ? Did you have fun?"

"Yep, I had a great time but I am really happy I 'm home. I can finally play Playstation 2. Uncle Chandler? Uncle Joey? Ready to play?"

"you bet buddy. I'll go set it up."

"okay, Uncle Chandler but first I have to go to the bathroom." He ran to the bathroom and went in. Monica looked over at Ross who had a huge grin on his face. "So you happy he is finally home?"

"I really am. I missed him so much. He said he really missed everyone." Just then Rachel came through the door with Emma. She has gotten used to the fact of just coming in unannounced throughout the day because everyone was getting tired of answering the door when she knocked.

"Emma just woke up. Is Ben here yet?" Rachel saw Ross and gave him a quick peck.

"Hey sweetie. Yeah, he's here. He is just in the bathroom. Hello beautiful." He gave Emma a kiss on the forehead.

"Let me hold my girl." Rachel gave Emma to Monica. Whenever Monica was with Rachel she was always holding Emma. She couldn't get enough of her. "hello, beautiful. How is my baby girl today?" Rachel and Ross just smiled at Monica's affection towards Emma.

"okay, boys let the games begin. Get ready to lose." Ben walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to get ready to play his game.

"um, Ben before you start the game, come over here I would like you to meet someone very special." When Rachel saw Ben she just smiled. She couldn't believe she was finally going to meet Ross's son. He was such a gorgeous boy and she could tell right away he was Ross' son. His features just screamed Gellar. Ben walked over to where Ross and Rachel were in the kitchen.

"Ben, this is Rachel. Remember I told you about her on the way over here."

"Hi"

"Hi Ben. It's nice to meet you."

"You're really pretty."

"Thank you. And you're very handsome yourself." Ben noticed his Aunt Monica holding a baby he had never seen before. "Is that your baby?"

"Yes she is. Her name is Emma."

"She's cute. So are you my daddy's girlfriend?" Rachel looked over at Ross because she didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know what he told Ben about her yet. Ross noticed Rachel look over at him and decided to answer the question.

"Yes, Ben. She is my girlfriend." Ben looked at Rachel and then Ross. "Cool. Rachel, do you want to watch me play my video games? Emma could watch too if she wants." Rachel just smiled at him. He was just so cute.

"we would love to Ben."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. Monica followed with Emma and so did Phoebe. Ross stayed in the kitchen just looking at Rachel and Ben. He just knew they were going to get along great.

"You can sit next to me."

"okay" Rachel took a seat next to Ben and looked back at Ross and smiled. He joined them in the living room. The game was going on for awhile between Ben, Chandler and Joey and Rachel loved every minute of it. She kept encouraging Ben that he was doing a great job and he would just smile and laugh. She loved just hanging around with her friends and her boyfriend and her baby. They all have only known each other for a week but everyone felt like a true family, something she had never experienced before. They welcomed into her group from the very beginning and she couldn't be happier. Ross was sitting on the floor with Emma now in his arms playing with her. Ben noticed his dad playing with the baby and wanted to play too.

"I want to play with the baby now."

Joey started to complain. "But we didn't finish our game yet."

"We can finish the game later." Joey reluctantly agreed. "Oh. alright." Ben went on the floor next to Ross and touched the baby's hand. "Can I hold her dad?"

"I don't think so Ben. She is a little to small for you to hold her yet." Ben looked down to the floor. "oh, okay." Rachel saw that he really wanted to hold Emma and she really didn't see a problem in it.

"Ben, it's alright you can hold her if you want." He got really excited and stood up. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive" Ross stood up and so did Rachel, who was still sitting on the couch. "Are you sure Rach?"

"Yes, Ross I'm sure. Okay Ben, sit on the couch and just make sure you support her head and try not to move around too much."

"okay" he sat on the couch and Ross placed Emma in his arms. Ben had a huge smile on his face. "She's really tiny. Hi, Emma. I'm Ben. It's nice to meet you." Everyone started to laugh. Ben then started to make funny faces at her and she gave him a big smile. Ross was standing next to Rachel and he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Emma's really cute Rachel. I like her."

"well, thank you Ben. I think she likes you too."

"you think."

"of course. Look at her smiling at you. She looks very happy." Ben kissed Emma's forehead. "Eww, Uncle Joey did you fart?"

"Don't look at me. I think it's coming from Emma."

"I think it's time for a diaper change." Rachel took Emma out of Ben's arms. "I'll be right back guys. I need to change Emma."

Monica told Rachel, "Rach, why don't you just bring extra diapers and formula and everything else you need over here. Then you won't have to keep going back and forth to your apartment. You can put everything in the guest room. This can kind of be like your second home."

"Are you sure Mon?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Rach, your family now. You can bring anything you want over here for you two."

"Thanks Mon." She made her way over to Monica and hugged her with her free hand. "Ross, can you come to my place with me and help me bring over some of Emma's things."

"Hurry up guys, dinner will be ready soon."

Ross and Rachel and Emma left and went to her apartment. "Sweetie, can you change Emma so I can get her stuff together."

"Sure. Come on Emma." He took Emma from Rachel and made his way to the nursery. Minutes later Ross returned with Emma.

"okay, she's changed and ready to go."

"Great. Now I have diapers, and some clothes, and some formula and bottles and toys. Okay, lets go."

They made there way back over to Monica's and Rachel put everything in the guest room and they all ate dinner. After dinner Monica said, "Ben, how about me and Uncle Chandler take you to get ice cream?"

"YEAH" Joey stood up, "oh, can I come too?!"

"yeah, me too." Monica just looked at Joey and Phoebe and laughed. "Okay, how about me, Uncle Chandler, Uncle Joey and Aunt Phoebe take you to get ice cream."

"can daddy and Rachel come too?"

"sure, go ask them?" Ben made his way over to Rachel. "Rachel do you want to come with us and get ice cream?" Rachel just smiled at him but said, "sorry, Ben I can't. I have to stay with Emma. I don't want her to go outside yet."

Ross spoke up. "Rach, go with them. I'll stay here with Emma."

"Are you sure Ross."

"yes, me and Emma will have fun."

"Thanks sweetie. She went over to Emma and said goodbye. Okay Ben lets get some ice cream."

"YEAH." He grabbed Rachel's hand and everyone was out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meant to Be**

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and work but I will try to update once a week. Hope you guys like this chapter and I would really appreciate reviews.

* * *

An hour later everyone came back to Monica's apartment but surprisingly they found it empty. Rachel found a note on the table that said, '_Rach, took Emma back to your place_.' "C'mon Ben, lets go get your dad."

"No not yet. I still have to finish playing the video game." Rachel looked at Monica who signaled to her it was okay to leave him here. "okay, me and your dad will get you in a little while"

"okay. C'mon boys let the games begin." Rachel was laughing as she walked out the door. She entered her apartment only to find it empty. She noticed her bedroom door was closed but the light was shining through the bottom of the door. She entered her bedroom to a scene waiting for her that was breathtaking. Ross was laying on her bed with his eyes closed and Emma was on his chest sound asleep. She knew Ross wasn't completely asleep because she saw his hand stroking Emma's back. She just looked at them for a minute cherishing this moment. She couldn't believe how wonderful this man was in her bedroom. She finally walked over to her bed and climbed in next to him wrapping her arms around him and Emma. Once he felt her presence he opened his eyes to see Rachel smiling at him.

"Hey you. Back so soon?"

"Yep" She put her head on his shoulder and began kissing his neck. He wrapped his free arm around her and began rubbing circles with the pad of his thumb on her lower back. "So did you have fun?" She stopped kissing him and looked up at him.

"Yeah, but I missed you and Emma"

"We missed you too. She was getting a little fussy so I brought her over here. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't be silly Ross. Of course you can come over here."

"Hey, where's Ben?" She rested her head back on his shoulder and he was still stroking her back. "Oh, he wanted to stay over at Monica's so he could finish playing his game. I told him we will get him soon." He just nodded his head. Rachel began rubbing Emma's back and kissing her head. They stayed silent for a minute just enjoying the moment of being all together. Rachel finally spoke up. "Ben is a really great kid, Ross. He is just so cute. Ya know, he looks just like you."

Ross had a smile on his face. "Really, you think he looks like me?"

"Are you kidding, he may have blonde hair and blue eyes but the rest is all you. It's kind of funny. I actually see a lot of Joey and Chandler in him too." Ross had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he has Chandler 's sense of humor. He was always making jokes and he is really funny. And he has Joey's charm with the little girls." She started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"He's quite the ladies man. Joey must of taught him a few things because when we were at the ice cream shop he used this one line in front of the other girls. What was it?" Ross cut in. "How you doin."

She started laughing. "yeah, that's it. I can't believe that actually works for Joey but once Ben said it all the little girls were giggling and talking to him. It was so cute."

"I can't believe Joey taught him that. I guess he is going to be better with the ladies than I am."

"Ah, you're not so bad. You got me didn't you." He looked down at her smiling and gave her a soft kiss. "Well what did Ben get from me?"

"He's got you're intelligence. He is really smart for a 7 year old. And I swear I thought I was talking to you sometimes. He just kept telling me story after story and was so interested in science. And of course, he's got you're good looks." Ross was smiling proudly. "you think."

"Ben is so cute and I can tell is is going to be very handsome when he gets older just like his daddy." Ross kissed her again this time a little more passionately but they didn't get too carried away because Emma was still there. Once they broke they looked at each other smiling and she than gave him a few gentle pecks on his lips. She put her head on his chest and he gave her a few soft kisses on her head.

"oh, by the way thank you for watching Emma this afternoon."

"No problem, how was shopping with the girls?"

"Great, we had so much fun and I ordered all the furniture I needed from Pottery Barn. It should be delivered here within a few weeks."

"That's great." She rested her chin on his chest so she could look at him. She smiled seductively and said, "I also bought something that I think you're really going to enjoy."

"oh, yeah."

"yeah, but I won't be wearing it until another few weeks." Ross smiled mischievously, "how about you give me a little preview."

"Sorry, Dr. Geller but it is a surprise and you are just going to have to wait."

Ross gave in. "Fine." She smiled and gave him another kiss. "It's getting late, why don't we pick up Ben." Ross agreed and they started to get up. "You know I just realized. This is the first time I am going to be sleeping in my apartment without you. I'm going to miss waking up to you tomorrow morning." Ross went over to her and pulled her close to him, well as close as he could because he still had a sleeping Emma in his arms. He kissed the top of her head "I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. But I'll be back Sunday night after I drop Ben off at Carol and Susan's." She smiled at him. "Okay, let's get Ben."

* * *

Emma was taking her afternoon while Rachel was folding her laundry waiting for Ross and Ben to come over. Today was their typical Friday afternoon. Ross would pick Ben up from his ex-wife's house and they would come over and the four of them would all do something together. Just the thought of Ross brought a smile on her face. They've been going out for six weeks now but it feels like forever. Rachel was so grateful to have Ross in her and Emma's life she could'nt have asked for a better man. He is everything she ever wanted and so much more. She has never been this happy and Ross is a big part of that. She loved being with him and felt so safe and protected. Rachel also loved spending time with Ben. She could never get enough of him and he would always brighten up her day. She couldn't get over how much he looked like Ross and how similar they were. Her and Ben have become very close with one another and when he wasn't with her he would call her on the phone and talk to her. Rachel was finishing up her laundry when Ross came through the door and greeted her.

"Hey, sweetie"

"Hey, you." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Where's Ben?"

"He just went over to Monica's to tell her something. Hey, I have great news." Rachel wrapped her arms around his middle and he did the same to her and she looked up at him.

"oh, yeah, what's that?"

"I get Ben for the whole week. Carol and Susan want to take a second honeymoon so he is going to stay with me."

"That's great. I have good news too"

"What?"

"I went to the doctor's today for me and Emma's checkup. We are both perfectly healthy and I asked her that question we've been wondering" Ross knew where this was going and started to get a little excited "And?" She stood on her tippy toes and leaned her forhead against his and looked straight in his eyes.

"And... tomorrow, you better get ready for the best night of your life." Ross couldn't contain his smile.

"Are you sure? She said everything is okay?" Rachel was smiling too and she just nodded. He closed the distance between their faces and kissed her lips. Before it got too intense they broke the kiss as they heard Ben coming in from the hallway. Ross turned around so they were both facing the door.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Rachel!" Ben ran over to Rachel and hugged her waist. "Did daddy tell you?"

"yep, it's so great. We get to see eachother the whole week."

"I know. Daddy can we stay over here tonight? PLEASE!"

"No silly. How can we sleep here? There is no room for you and me to sleep."

"Dad, isn't Rachel your girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

"I'm eight dad, I'm not stupid. You can sleep with her in her room, like mommy does with Susan and I can sleep on the couch."

"well, you just have the answers for everything, don't you?"

"PLEASE DAD" Ross looked at Rachel who was just smiling and nodded.

"okay, fine"

"YAY"

"Okay how about when Emma wakes up we can have a picnic in Central Park?" Rachel suggested. Everyone agreed and they were out the door a half an hour later.

* * *

Ross, Rachel, Ben and Emma were all in Central Park. Rachel was sitting on the picnic blanket and feeding Emma her bottle, while Ross and Ben were tossing a football back and forth. When Emma was finished eating Rachel called for Ross and Ben.

"C'mon guys, why don't you eat some lunch?" Ross and Ben came running over. Ross took Emma from Rachel's arms and sat down on the blanket and Ben sat next to Rachel.

"Dad, are you sure we should eat this? Rachel did make it after all?" Ben and Ross started laughing.

"Hey, I heard that. You are sounding to much like your father and now you are going to have pay." Rachel grabbed Ben and started tickling him all over."AHHH, STOP! STOP! Dad, help me." Ross was laughing and rocking Emma. "No way buddy. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out." Ben couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Rachel finally stopped and was just smiling. Ben was smiling too and sat back up.

"Now, you eat your lunch and like it. I am getting much better at the cooking thing." Ben was still laughing. "I know. I was just kidding. I like everything you make me." Rachel was smiling proudly. "Thank you"

"Your welcome," Ben said with a mouth full of food in his mouth. When everyone was done eating Ross got up and put Emma in her stroller. Ben was a mess and had food all over his face and hands. Rachel took a baby wipe and started cleaning his face.

"Ben, look at you. I think more food made it onto your face than in your mouth." Ben started giggling. "Rachel can I tell you a secret."

"You can tell me anything."

Ben looked over to where his dad was and saw he was still busy with Emma. He leaned over and whsipered into Rachel's ear. "I love you." Rachel was taken by surprise at first. That was not what she expected him to say. Her eyes started to get a shine to them and she was fighting back tears that were threatening to fall. She looked at Ben and brushed his hair out of his face. "I love you too." Ben smiled and she gave him a tight hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Maybe you and daddy can get married and you can be my mommy" Rachel didn't know how to respond to that so she just kept hugging him. Ross finally called over to them to get going. Rachel got up and grabbed Ben's hand. Ross noticed Rachel's eyes were alittle wet and he got worried.

"Rach, sweetie you alright?" She just gave him a big smile and wrapped her free arm around his waist. "I'm great." Ross was pleased with her answer. "Okay, how about we stop by Central Perk and get some coffee."

"Okay." Ross started pushing the stroller with one hand and put his other around Rachel's waist. Rachel did the same to Ross with one hand and held Ben's hand with the other and together they walked to Central Perk.


End file.
